


It Was Midnight

by 5homosonstairs



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Apparently none of the other boys exist, Birthday, Drunkenness, Harry hates her a little too, I'm so sorry boys, Language, Louis hates Taylor, M/M, Sad!Louis, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5homosonstairs/pseuds/5homosonstairs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's still in America with Taylor and leaves Louis alone on his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what came over me. I was drowning in feels and didn't have a life jacket.
> 
> Standard disclaimer applies:  
> This is a work of fiction. Anything mentioned in this is (maybe) didn't happen.  
> But who really knows, right?

It was December 23, and Harry was still in Utah with that blonde, curly headed whore. 

Louis was sure she was a nice girl on the inside or something like that, but to him, she was a blonde, curly headed whore. He knew why Harry had to be seen with her. He knew it was only for publicity for Taylor and Harry both, but it still hurt.

It was actually starting to become more of a numb feeling than the stabbing pain that it had been when Harry first told Louis about her. Harry had hugged Louis tight while they both cried and comforted each other. They hugged while Louis profusely apologized for not stopping their management from putting Harry with her. Harry assured Louis that he was going to spend the minimal amount of time with Taylor as was allowed.

That was about three weeks ago. Now it's December 23 and Harry is still with Taylor in America while Louis is sitting on his ass alone, getting drunk. He's starting at the time on his phone, watching the numbers go by. When the clock actually reads midnight is when Louis' hit his seventh bottle of beer. He lets out a deep sigh and looks around his empty living room.

"It's my birthday," He says sadly. He glances down at the half empty beer he has clasped in his hands. "It's my birthday." Louis looks at the clock again before looking towards the front door. He lets out another sigh and picks his phone up. He types out some quick birthday tweets, just in case Harry is looking at his phone while he's doing whatever with that blonde whore. Louis puts his phone back on the sofa beside him and rubs his hand against his face quickly, before chugging the rest of his beer and placing the bottle on the coffee table in front of him. He readjusts himself on the sofa and gets into a fairly comfortable lying position and clutches his phone in his hands. He checks it every so often and manages to fall asleep before the clock reads 1 am.

~~~~~

When Louis wakes up, he feels groggy and slightly hungover. A quick check of the room immediately in front of him tells him that he's no longer in the living room where he fell asleep. He starts to worry that he had been sleep walking again when he feels movement from behind him. He turns his head slightly and is met with a pair of familiar green eyes.

"You didn't think I was going to miss your birthday, did you?" Harry says, flashing Louis an award winning smile. Louis lets out a choked sob and rolls himself so he's facing Harry. Harry pulls Louis closer to him with the arm that he had already secured around the smaller man while he was sleeping and pulls him into a kiss. 

"Please don't cry, Lou." Harry whispers in between peppering kisses on the other man's cheek. Louis tries to stop the tears flowing from his eyes as he pulls Harry's body impossibly closer to his own. 

"I t-thought you weren't coming home for my b-birthday." Louis gasps out. He begins to shake slightly. "I thought I was going to g-get older without you." He buries his face underneath Harry's chin, into the small dip between his collarbones, and tries to control himself.

"No, Louis. I would never miss your birthday." Harry mutters, holding Louis while he continues to shake gently. Louis' tears have almost dried, and he's making soft whimpering sounds against Harry's chest. Harry begins to rub the space in between Louis' shoulder blades soothingly, the way he always does when he's trying to comfort the older boy in the rare times when he falls apart. 

"You're the most important thing in my life. Believe me, love. I wouldn't miss this for the world." Harry whispers as Louis moves his head from Harry's chest. Louis makes eye contact with Harry briefly before the younger boy leans in and captures Louis' lips with his own. Louis finds himself about ready to start crying again when Harry gently bites his lower lip and pulls it lightly as they break apart. 

"I want to give you the best birthday present you could ever ask for." Harry mutters against the corner of Louis' lips. Louis is lost for words as Harry smoothly moves them both closer to the middle of Louis' bed and puts his legs on either side of Louis'. Harry braces himself with his hands on either side of Louis' head on the pillow and leans in to kiss him again. 

"I love you so much, Lou." Harry sighs against Louis' lips. Louis' hands find their rightful place on the small of Harry's back. His fingers dance along the hem of the thin t-shirt Harry was wearing before Harry takes the hint and slips it off of his torso. Harry reaches for Louis' shirt and discards it beside the bed with his own. Louis pulls Harry closer to him so he can feel the heat radiating from Harry's chest against his own skin. Harry begins to kiss Louis' cheek before moving to his jaw to suck a small, barely noticeable love bite onto the sensitive skin there. Harry gently licks his new masterpiece and makes eye contact with Louis beneath him.

"I've missed you so much," says Louis softly as Harry dips down to kiss his way down Louis' bare chest. His tongue circles one of Louis' nipples, pulling a soft mewl from Louis' mouth as his mouth works the skin. Harry does the same for the other nipple as Louis' hands find their way to Harry's hair, scratching gently at his scalp with blunt nails. Harry continues his journey down Louis' torso until he arrives at the waistband of Louis' jogging bottoms. Harry glances up at Louis' face and loses his breath momentarily at the sight of Louis flushed, teeth working his lip until it's red.

"You're so beautiful." Harry says breathlessly before he gently pulls Louis' bottoms and boxers down at once, allowing Louis' already leaking erection to hit the cool air of the bedroom and lie on his stomach. Harry instantly discards the pants and takes Louis into his hand, still marveled at the way his skin looks around Louis' skin. One of Louis' hands drops from Harry's hair and grips the sheets on the bed beside him. Louis pulls Harry back to him so their lips could meet again while Harry's hand keeps working on Louis' erection. Louis moans into the kiss and gently bucks his hips, fucking into Harry's hand, creating the perfect momentum. Harry's thumb teases Louis' slit and Louis breaks away from Harry's lips to gasp and tug on Harry's hair.

"Harry, please." Louis begs wantonly, causing Harry to smile fondly above him before leaning back down to take Louis's dick into his mouth. Louis' hips buck when Harry hollows his cheeks, taking more into Louis. The older man lets out another warning gasp before he comes in Harry's mouth, the latter gladly swallowing all of it and continuing to give Louis little kitten licks before the stimulation becomes too much and Louis tries batting Harry's mouth away from him. Harry smiles at Louis, who returns it before pulling Harry into another kiss and licking into the younger boy's mouth, trying to get the taste of himself out. 

"Can I make love to you tonight, Lou?" Harry asks once they've broken apart for air. "I want to make you feel good." Louis' breath hitches and he nods slowly before Harry kisses him again, rougher this time. Harry's left hand moves to cup Louis' cheek, stroking cheek gently with a thumb. "I want to show you how much I love you." 

"Please." Louis says again, trying hard to catch his breath. Harry leans over the side of the bed and reaches in the bedside table for the bottle of lube he knew Louis kept for occasions like this. Harry moves in between Louis' legs and hoists his right one up, bending it at the knee to get a better look at his goal. Harry generously coats his fingers in the substance before gently coaxing his index finger past the ring of muscle. Louis lets out small gasps as Harry gets his finger up to the second knuckle before pulling it back out carefully. After a few more thrusts of the finger, Harry adds his middle, twisting the digits slightly and scissoring until Louis is making beautiful mewling noises and clutching the bed sheets tighter. 

"I'm ready, Harry. Please." Louis repeats, gazing at Harry through half-lidded eyes. Harry pulls his fingers out and wipes them carelessly on the sheets, only to get them a mess again as he coats his dick in the substance. Harry lines himself up with Louis' hole and carefully pushes his way in as Louis lets out moans. Harry takes Louis' other leg in his hand and hooks the underside of Louis' knees into the inside of his own arms, holding him and almost bending him in half as he begins to thrust shallowly. Harry leans down and rests his forehead against Louis' maintaining eye contact as his thrusts get harder. 

"God, Harry." Louis says almost incoherently as Harry's hips snap against his own. Harry arches his back so that his stomach is able to rub against Louis' neglected cock and give him the friction he needs. Louis yells out as he feels Harry hit the bundle of nerves inside of him and attempts to throw his head back on the pillow.

"Don't you dare." Harry growls. "I want to look into your eyes when you come." Louis lets out another loud moan and forces his eyes to focus on Harry's above him. He bites his lip to keep from screaming as Harry's thrusts start to become more jerky and uncoordinated. Harry manages to twist one of his hands around Louis' leg to get a hold of his leaking erection and stroke it twice before Louis comes with a loud groan all over both of their stomachs. Harry groans just as loud as Louis had when he comes a minute later inside of Louis. Louis attaches his lips to Harry's as they ride out their climaxes together. Once their breathing was mostly under control, Harry pulls out and quickly fetches a cloth to wipe the both of them off. He's back in bed with Louis in less than two minutes.

"This was so far the best birthday gift by far." Louis says, snuggling into Harry's arms. Harry presses a kiss to the top of Louis' head and smiles against his hair.

"I never want to leave you again." Harry mumbles. "I don't want you worrying that I'm not coming back anymore. Especially on your birthday." Louis' eyes close and he smiles against Harry's chest.

"I love you so much, Harry." Louis mutters sleepily. "As long as you always come home, I'll be fine in the end." Harry hums happily in response before the pair fall asleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, leave kudos or comments if you enjoyed or hated this. :) Just knowing that people actually read my works makes me so happy. :)
> 
> (Also, I apologize for the ending. I really suck at endings..)
> 
> -Emily


End file.
